The ISEH 39th Annual Scientific Meeting will be held from September 15 to 18, 2010 in Melbourne (Australia) at the Convention and Exhibit Center. The scientific program comprises several plenary lectures featuring leading international researchers, a Presidential Symposium, as well as concurrent oral and poster discussion sessions presenting ground- breaking research selected from submitted abstracts. The meeting proactively fosters the participation of young investigators and emerging leaders in the field by providing young investigator awards and travel grants, and opportunities for meeting and networking with leading international researchers. Young Investigators are the important focus of the 2010 meeting, with a program and session organization especially designed to provide a venue for the presentation of research from ground-breaking Young Investigators and to foster multiple interactions with their more experienced peers. The small size of this meeting assures Young Investigators a prominent place, and makes this event more valuable to them and to the scientific community as whole, as compared to the larger events in the USA or other parts of the world. Young Investigators also have a considerably higher chance of being selected for an abstract presentation, because they represent a significant percentage of attendees. Most Young Investigators find it too expensive to attend this important meeting because of the travel expense of going to Europe, a situation even more serious in today's economic climate. Through this grant, ISEH wants to make it possible for Young Investigators from the US to participate and therefore have the chance to present their abstracts and to network with peers in a congenial environment. 28 sessions are planned, from Wednesday September 15 (3pm) to Saturday September 18 (5:30pm), including: 2 prestigious Orations: The Metcalf Award Lecture (on this occasion presented by professor Donald Metcalf;and the Till and McCulloch Lecture;1 Presidential Symposium with 4 speakers;15 Plenary Sessions, each with 4 speakers;6 Oral Sessions, each comprising 6 presentations selected from submitted abstracts by attendees including Young Investigators;4 Poster Sessions comprising presentations selected from submitted abstracts, also including Young Investigators;and 1 Young Investigator Awards session (8 Young Investigators awards). PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Society for Hematology and Stem Cells (ISEH) Annual Scientific Meeting is the yearly forum for the exchange and discussion of original, unpublished and significant research advances in the area of hematology and stem cell biology. A primary goal is to encourage and reward excellence and innovation in Experimental Hematopoiesis by young Investigators entering the field. It is a unique and essential worldwide gathering where promising Young Investigators from the US and other countries have the opportunity to meet with, learn from and present their findings to prominent figures and leading researchers in the field from around the world. Though this grant, ISEH intends to make it possible for a large and representative number of Young Investigators and speakers from the USA to attend the Sep 15-18, 2010 ISEH 39th Annual Scientific Meeting in Melbourne (Australia) by offering those US researchers travel grants and contributions for lodging and meals.